Temporary Partner
by Colleen17
Summary: Things are not what they seem. It takes one crew member,who has a devious mind, to work out what is really happening. Then he must work out how he will save his friend's career and reputation. I have written this story as a typical episode, hence the pace of the story.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the driver's side of the squad with his temporary partner. Things were harder than they should have been on the last call, Gage had virtually worked on the victim alone while his partner had dissappeared. It was so touch and go he didn't have time to check up on his partner. It wasn't until he sat down in the ambulance and looked through his notes in the Bio Phone that he realised his partner had been gone twenty minutes before returning with the backboard. He was going to have it out with him when they got back to the station. John Gage backed the squad into the bay area and switched off the engine. His temporary partner was about to get out when Gage put his hand on his arm to grab his attention.

"Where did you go when I asked you to get the backboard?" asked Gage in his most professional voice.

"I went to get the backboard. Why?" replied Patrick Healy, defensively.

"You were gone twenty minutes."

"You're crazy, more like twenty seconds." Healy had hoped Gage didn't realise how long he had been gone because he knew he would have been very busy with the victim.

"I have a witness Patrick. You forget Vince was there?"

"Who? That black cop who stood around trying to look important in his cop uniform. What a joke."

"What did you just say? I don't believe you. How could you say that? He's my friend. He's saved mine and Roy's hide more than once" Gage started to open his door. "I'm reporting you to Captain Stanley, he will decide what happens from here." he opened the door to exit only to receive a push out the door. Gage hit his head on the concrete floor and saw stars.

Captain Stanley saw Gage fall from his office. He raced out to Gage's side. Healy reached Gage at the same time. "I don't know what's got into him Cap. He stumbled a few times at the last call. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's been drinking."

"What! That's crazy Healy, John doesn't even drink." retorted Stanley.

"I'll just get the drug box and get his vitals" Healy hastily raced around the squad and pulled out the drug box. He rummaged around in the box and asked Captain Stanley if he should stand down the squad?

Captain Stanley walked over to the alcove to call it in. Making sure he had his back to Stanley he pulled out a syringe and loaded it with diazepam. He quickly injected it into Gages underarm and pretended to be pushing his sleeve up to put the BP cuff on.

Gage was starting to come round but everything seemed fuzzy. "John can you hear me?" asked Stanley worriedly.

"Yeah I hear you. What happened?"

"You must have tripped when you got out of the squad. You bumped your head." explained Healy. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um...driving back...backing in..." Gage rubbed his head. Everything seemed fuzzy in his brain. He got up and looked around, he felt really calm, even a bit sleepy. He rubbed his arm absently thinking he must of landed on his shoulder, as it was quite sore around and under the top of his arm. "I'm ok"

"Well, all your vitals are normal. Do you feel dizzy? Headache?" asked Healy.

"No I just feel a bit tired, that's all."

"You sure he's ok, maybe he should go to Rampart to get checked out?"

"I'm ok Cap, if I feel dizzy or nauseous; I'll get Healy to take me to Rampart. There was something I was going to see you about."

"It was about the police taking so long to get to the scene. They were really late getting there." quickly stated Healy.

"Yeah, something about being 20 minutes late, I think." Gage rubbed his head.

"You sure you're alright Gage?" asked Stanley.

"Yeah, I need some coffee." Answered Gage and he made his way to the kitchen.

Healy put away the drug box and went to his locker. He placed the used needle at the back of one of his drawers.

All through lunch Gage had a nagging feeling that all was not right on that last run. Healy could see Gage trying to remember something. He went to his locker and pulled out a capsule containing Prozac. As he came back into the kitchen he asked Gage if he needed a refill on his coffee.

"Thanks Healy." and handed his cup to his temporary partner. Healy emptied the capsule into the coffee. Gage only drank a third of the cup before the klaxons sounded for a man down.

"Maybe I should drive the rest of the shift just to be on the safe side" stated Healy.

"Yeah...alright" nodded Gage. To be honest he still felt a little fuzzy but not to the extent that he couldn't perform his job. Little did he know the drugs in his system were clouding his judgement.

It was a simple call for a hyperventilation case. They returned to the squad. Gage was very tired. "I left my helmet back there." Healy ran back to the house. Gage sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

Healy had placed his helmet on top of the squad; he quickly made a left hand turn and snuck around the back of the house next door to their call. No one was home, as their patient had innocently told them. He quickly broke into the back door and ransacked the bedroom for money and jewellery. He had been gone ten minutes. Helmet in hand; he jumped into the driver's side. "Squad 51 available" he called in. Gage opened his eyes and straightened up in his seat. He was totally unaware of how long Healy had been gone.

When everyone had gone to bed, Healy got his stash out of the squad and put it into his locker for safe keeping. It had been a profitable day and no-one was the wiser. He chuckled to himself, Gage was a push over. He and his permanent partner would keep their eyes open for future OT with Gage. He grabbed the used needle and placed it into his jacket.

The squad had two calls and lucky for Healy one call required diazepam. He reused the needle and injected less than the ordered dosage, to make up for what he used on Gage. Gage was checking the pupils of the patient when Healy pulled the used needle. Gage was none the wiser.

Gage escorted the patient into Rampart, the patient was still agitated. He called it in. The doctor upped the dosage. It was a doctor who wasn't known to Gage, he was an intern on rotation working the night shift.

When shift was over Gage drove home and slept for six hours. He felt good after his sleep. Later that day he received a phone call from Dr Brackett, he asked him to see him next shift. Gage had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Roy"

"Hey yourself" replied Gage's partner, Roy De Soto.

"How'd that ah...meeting go with Kirk's teacher?" Gage asked, hoping it wasn't as serious as it had sounded when Roy first told him that Roy's son, Kirk, teacher wanted to speak with Joanne and Roy.

"Not that good" De Soto sat down on the bench. Gage looked at his partner with concern. "Seems him and his friends have been sneaking off during lunch and turning up late for class. She also said that he and his friends had been a little disruptive in class".

"Did you speak to Kirk?" asked Gage.

"Yes. He said he sometimes is talking so much with his friends that they don't notice that they have walked out of bounds and since none of them have a watch, they lose track of time" he shrugged showing he didn't quite believe the explanation.

"I guess it's not unrealistic to think boys of his age can be a bit absent minded about time and their surroundings" said Gage, hoping his partner hadn't been too hard on Kirk.

"I had a talk with him and told him that he had to be a bit more responsible. I also took him to the mall and bought him a watch that had an alarm. We set the alarm five minutes before the end of lunch" De Soto got up and closed his locker.

"Far out...What a good idea" Gage was clearly impressed. "I guess it pays not to jump to conclusions huh?"

"That's true" declared De Soto. "How was your temp partner?"

"Ok, it was Patrick Healy from station 43 C shift" stated Gage.

"How did he seem?" asked De Soto.

"Alright I guess...something didn't seem right all shift"

"Maybe you just missed me Junior" smiled De Soto.

"Oh and Brackett wants to see me first chance we get"

"Why?" asked De Soto looking puzzled.

"I don't know" shrugged Gage.

"Maybe he's not impressed about you not getting checked out after your little accident" injected Chet Kelly.

"Chet!" Gage was annoyed; he had no intention of mentioning the accident to Roy. "It was nothing Roy...just a minor mishap is all" Gage turned around to leave.

"Mishap" Kelly scoffed. Gage glared at Kelly and shook his head. He wanted Kelly to just drop it. "He acted goofy, even more than usual, all afternoon. I'm telling you Roy, GOOFY" Kelly's eyes were wide looking at Gage. Kelly had mentioned the accident and Gage's behaviour to Roy through concern.

"Should I be worried about anything?" asked De Soto.

"No" said Gage defensively, shrugging his shoulders. In the pit of his stomach there was a knot of concern.

Something hadn't seemed quite right during his previous shift but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They made their way to Rampart for supplies. Gage found Brackett in his office.

Brackett looked up when Gage knocked. "Take a seat Gage" Gage sat down in front of Brackett's desk. The use of his surname when Brackett addressed him did not go unnoticed. Gage immediately had a bad feeling about this meeting.

Brackett got straight to the point, Gage admired that about the man "I went over one of my interns files from your last shift. The OD victim. It concerned me that he had to order a higher dosage of diazepam for the patient on route."

"The victim was clearly still agitated in the ambulance. " Gage looked perplexed at Brackett. Brackett didn't commit himself to further dialogue, he was trying to read Gage's reactions.

"Why are you concerned?" asked Gage.

"Because the toxicology report showed lower levels of the drug than I would have anticipated."

"Could the drugs that were already in his system have countered the diazepam?" asked Gage.

"Yes that's possible but highly unlikely" stated Brackett. "I spoke to Healy yesterday, he mentioned you seemed a bit slow to react to his requests and that if he didn't know any better, he thought you had been drinking or taking something" Brackett waited for the explosion.

"What! Look Doc, Phil was in that ambulance with me. He saw me inject the victim and he immediately calmed down" responded Gage.

"Yes but he can't verify the dosage" retorted Brackett.

"If I didn't give him the correct dosage our supplies would be out" countered Gage.

"Not if you injected the remaining dosage into yourself"

"Are you saying "I'm on drugs?" semi shouted Gage, pointing to his chest. "I'm not the only one who injected. Healy did the first one. Are you accusing him too?" Gage was dumbfounded. Never in his life had he been accused of such a thing.

Brackett frowned "He said you handled both injections"

Gage was shaking his head, "He's wrong Doc. Healy injected the first dosage on scene and I did the second one on route" stated Gage.

"Well then you won't object to a blood test then. Although it's more than twenty-four hours it's still less than forty-eight hours, so there would most likely be traces of the drug in your bloodstream"

"If I'm a drug addict Doctor, which I am not." coldly said Gage. He was annoyed with himself for being so rude to his friend, but he couldn't help but be disappointed with Brackett's accusations.

"I'm sorry but I'm obliged to fully investigate" Brackett sighed "I also have to search your body for injection sites."

"Did you do the same with Healy?" asked Gage.

"No but I will. I'll call him in to undergo the same tests and examination." replied Brackett.

They made their way to treatment room 4. Dr Early was paged to join them as a witness. Gage removed all his clothing and Brackett started his examination. The needle mark was quickly located under his arm" To say Gage was shocked was an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Gage got dressed. He left the hospital in shock. "There has to be some sort of explanation Johnny" De Soto was just as shocked.

"I don't know Roy. I have this nagging feeling that I was supposed to remember something really important...you know? I...I...I just can't remember what it was. This is killing me Roy. I've never been so embarrassed. You know I think Brackett thinks I'm guilty. He doesn't believe me, huh...that's for sure" Gage turned and gazed out the passenger window.

"He's just doing his job Johnny."

"Well I hope he does his job and checks out Healy like he checked me" snorted Gage.

Meanwhile back at Rampart, in Brackett's office, Dr Early and Dr Brackett decided to go over the tape for the OD victim. "I don't know Kel, this is Johnny we're talking about. I just can't see it" stated Dr Early.

"Me either, Joe that's why I want to listen to the tape. Maybe it will help..." said Brackett as he placed the tape in the player.

They listened intently, "Stop it there Kel" asked Early. "Go back a few seconds and turn it up"

They listened, "10-4 Rampart 10 megs diazepam...Rampart pupils are still dilated and unresponsive..._is it all in..yeah_..Rampart we have administered the diazepam, victim is becoming less agitated."

"Did you hear it, in the middle, Johnny was asking if the diazepam had been injected" said Dr Early. "Plus Kel he had been clearly checking the patients pupils, Healy has to be the one who did the injection."

"Why lie about it? I don't understand what's going on here." Dr Brackett was perplexed.

"I don't know Kel, but you better be sure of everything, Johnny's career depends on it" Dr Early stated sincerely.

"You're right Joe; Johnny was clearly shocked when we found that needle mark..." Dr Brackett's mouth twitched "and I treated him so...clinically...How could I have treated him that way?" Dr Brackett shook his head.

"It's one of your traits Kel, you jump right in and sometimes you forget who you're dealing with" simply stated Dr Early.

"Kel, Patrick Healy is here for those tests" Dixie stated firmly, she was still reeling after being told by Dr Early that a needle mark had been found on Gage and that he would probably be suspended pending an investigation.

When the squad backed into the bay area, all was quiet at the station. Gage went to his locker and grabbed some aspirin. He dry swallowed two tablets. "I just don't get it Roy. How can I have a needle mark and not know anything about it. This is crazy" Gage sat in his locker and put his head in his hands.

"Your shoulder and underarm must have been sore. When did you first notice it?" asked De Soto sitting on the bench facing Gage.

Gage thought "It was just after I hit my head...when I...you know had that minor accident"

"Tell me what exactly happened?"

"That's the trouble...I just can't remember what happened. I remember backing the squad into the station. I think I spoke to Healy about something and the next thing I remember is looking at Cap and Healy...he was taking my BP" Gage rubbed his head.

"What did you talk to Healy about?"

"That's just it Roy, I can't remember and I know it was something important...I have this feeling that I was supposed to do something important...but I just can't remember" he looked at his partner "I could lose my job over this."

De Soto sighed, he was worried for his partner and searched his mind for the right words "You're a good Paramedic Johnny, your record is excellent and you've never been in trouble. They won't fire you without investigating thoroughly. They found one needle mark...one...now that says to me that something is wrong here."

"Roy's right John"

"Chet!" Gage couldn't believe the linesman had listened in on their conversation once again.

"I couldn't help but hear you two talking. Listen to Roy. He's right there's more to this. You were fine up until when you had that accident." Kelly shrugged his shoulders waiting for Gage to agree.

"That's right...so there must have been something I needed to do or say or something...to...to...to do with that run."

"Right. Do you remember the run?" asked Kelly.

"A little, some of it seems vague" Gage stood and started to pace.

"Let's check the log book... Maybe that will jog your memory" Kelly looked at Gage with concern. "You do remember writing up the log?"

"No...No I didn't write it up. Healy did. In fact he insisted on writing it up before we had lunch. Which I thought was strange cause I thought 'What's your hurry?'...but then I guessed he must have wanted to write it up while it was fresh in his mind" Gage shrugged.

"Well there's a place to start, let's check the log book. You better let Cap know what's happening." De Soto stood and pushed Gage towards the Captain's office. Kelly headed for the phone to do some investigating himself.

Gage knocked on his Captain's doorframe "Aarhh Cap...I need to talk to you and we" he pointed over his shoulder to his partner "need to check the log book"

Captain Stanley studied his Paramedic. "Close the door John."

Gage swallowed, his hands started to shake and his mouth went suddenly dry.

"Take a seat" Stanley pointed to a chair. "I just had a call from Dr Brackett"

Gage sighed "I was about to tell you...I swear Cap...I don't know how that needle mark got there" he stood and started pacing "there's something wrong about last shift...something I should remember...I've had this feeling ever since I fell from the squad...that's right I was getting out of the squad" Gage stopped pacing but he couldn't remember anything else, he placed his hand around his back.

"Sit John" Gage looked at his Captain having forgotten where he was.

"Nothing is going to happen till they get the results of the blood test. I also got a call from Vince. He was following up on the complaint about being late on the scene you and Healy mentioned."

"Late?" questioned Gage.

"Yes remember, you said something about twenty minutes late and Healy said you were going to talk to me about the police being late on the scene." Gage looked at his Cap and shook his head.

"I honestly don't remember much about that run, that's why we want to look at the log book. I'm hoping I'll remember whatever it is I've been trying to remember" Gage said absentmindedly.

"It says here the victim was found at the bottom of the stairs, went into respiratory arrest so you had to insert an oesophageal airway. He read on, splinted both legs and left arm and immobilised left shoulder for possible dislocation. Victim required backboard. There's no mention of the police" De Soto looked up.

Gage was deep in thought "It has something to do with the backboard...what was it?"

"Well, which one of you went to get the backboard?" asked De Soto

Gage looked at De Soto "It was Healy cause I remember thinking..." Gage looked at his hands, he was so close but he just couldn't quite reach the memory.

"Vince is coming by to talk to you so maybe he can fill in the blanks" injected Stanley.

Gage sighed and looked at his Captain "Could I lose my job over this?" he asked his Captain with a hitch in his voice.

Captain Stanley straightened in his chair "If they decide to investigate, you will more than likely face suspension. If, and this is only if, they find you guilty, you will lose your Paramedic certification and more than likely be suspended for a month without pay then reassigned back to an engine as a linesman."

Gage felt like screaming, how had everything gone so wrong, he thought to himself. He nodded "Thanks for being honest with me Cap. What happens now?"

"We wait for the blood test results" the Captain stated feeling for his Paramedic but he had to remain impartial.

Gage rose and turned towards the door "Thanks Cap" he said dejectedly. Deep down he thought his life as a Paramedic was over. He knew something had been injected into him so it would more than likely show up in the test results. Why and how, etched on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Vince arrived at the station late afternoon, Gage and De Soto were on a run. Captain Stanley was on the phone. Chet offered Vince some coffee. He accepted the coffee but Chet could see that Vince was a little annoyed. "Everything ok Vince?" he asked.

"What's up with Gage complaining, that I took too long to get to a scene when I was there before him. He should have been complaining about his wayward partner." frowned Vince.

"Really?" asked Chet. "Gage didn't mention anything about his partner. What happened?" he innocently asked, trying to draw as much information out of the officer as he could, without raising suspicion.

"It's when he sent him out for the backboard, I could tell Gage was really struggling, you know, keeping the victim alive. He was rushing from the phone to the victim. He kept looking at the door for his partner. When he finally turned up, Gage was really annoyed. I remember he said to him'you took your sweet time'. His partner just shrugged his shoulders" Vince finished his coffee.

"That's interesting Vince cause Johnny is having trouble remembering that very run."

"Really then why did he conplain?" he asked a little annoyed.

"You'll have to ask the Cap that"

"He'll have to ask the Cap what Kelly" injected Stanley surprising both Kelly and Vince.

"Vince here was just telling an interesting story about that run Gage is having trouble remembering Cap" Kelly pointed to Vince.

Just then the squad backed into the bay. Both Stanley and Vince entered the bay area. Gage smiled at Vince. "Good to see you Vince" As annoyed Vince was he couldn't help but smile back at Johnny.

"We have a little problem John" he stated.

"Lets take this into my office fellas" Stanley ushered them both into his office.

"Psst..Roy" Kelly nodded his head to the kitchen. "I just had an interesting conversation with Vince. Seems Johnny was none too happy with Healy cause he dissappeared on him while he was treating a victim. Vince said when he turned up with the backboard Gage was really annoyed and said 'you took your sweet time'. He said he worked really hard to keep the victim alive" Kelly showed his concern for Gage.

"That certainly doesn't sound like someone who's slow and acting like he's been drinking as Healy put it" De Soto was frowning, something definately wasn't right. "I think I'll give Dr Brackett a call and get him to isten to the tape." De Soto dialed the number and asked for Dr Brackett.

Brackett was most concerned when De Soto relayed the information. He told De Soto he would look into it. "I'm on my way over to talk to Johnny and Captain Stanley"

"You know Roy I was talking to my friends over at 43s, seems Healy and his partner Gibbs are not very popular." Kelly poured himself another cup of coffee. "Turns out they take a long time on runs and when someone fills in for either of them, they complain to the crew about their dissappearing act during treatment" he nodded knowingly to De Soto.

"So what your saying" De Soto made his way over to the table to sit opposite Kelly "Healy and Gibbs are probably up to something during runs"

"Looks that way" replied Kelly.

Meanwhile in the Captains office things were starting to come to light for Gage.

"I knew it, the backboard. He took a really long time to get the backboard. I almost lost that patient" he looked at Vince for reassurance as he still didn't quite trust his own thoughts. "So when I said the twenty minutes, it wasn't about you" pointing to Vince "It was Healy. I think I was going to lodge a complaint with you Cap and that's when I fell out of the squad"

"Or was pushed" injected Stanley.

"But I still don't understand why I couldn't remember much about that run"

"I can help you there Johnny." Dr Brackett's deep voice startled Gage. "I got your bloods back, tiny traces of diazepam and some traces of prozac." he looked up and half smiled.

"Prozac. What the heck is that?" Gage thought things were going from bad to worse.

"It's used as a behavior controlling drug" stated Brackett.

"But we don't have that in our kit, so how would that have got in my system?" asked Gage. He felt totally wiped out emotionally.

"It's usually in capsule form" informed Brackett, he shrugged his shoulders, his mouth was twitching "I'd say it was probably mixed in something you digested."

"But how, who would have mixed it ..." and then the pieces fell together "Healy...Why?" Gage looked at the three men.

Stanley rubbed his neck and sighed, Brackett frowned and Vince looked like he had just swallowed a canary.

"What?" Gage said to Vince.

"I think we just solved a string of robberies and one of those robberies included a container of Prozac capsules"

Missinterperating Vince, Gage shook his head and stepped back "Aah no, no...you're wrong...I would never" Gage turned around and walked into the bay area.

"Johnny, I'm not accusing you. Some of these robberies were in another county but they're all the same MO" Gage was pacing running his hands through his hair, he looked up.

"Will you come back in here and calm down John" Stanley ordered.

"Cap I think you should know something we found out at 43s" said Kelly

"What's that Kelly?"

Things moved quickly from there, Healy and Gibbs were detained. Their lockers and homes were searched. Several stolen items were found. Several charges were laid against them. Healy was charged with unlawfully drugging Gage and assault. Healy denied the charges but since Brackett had tested Gage and listened to the tapes and the crew gave statements about Gage's behaviour, Vince was sure the charges would stick. There was too much evidence for Healy to deny them. The only charge that couldn't be proved was assault since no one saw Gage get pushed and he still couldn't remember clearly what happened.

Gage was sitting on De Soto's deck sipping a beer. "Seems I have a lot of people to thank" Gage stated, feeling much calmer than he had for some time.

"Chet is one you have to thank" De Soto took another sip of his beer.

"You know Roy...this was all your fault" Gage sighed and got more comfortable.

De Soto looked up and frowned "How did you figure that?"

"Well...if you hadn't of taken that day off to go see Kirk's teacher...none of this would have happened" Gage half smiled and raised his I eyebrows.

De Soto shook his head "Only you would think that Junior" They sat silently enjoying each other's company, sipping their beer and watching the sunset.


End file.
